lacordadorofandomcom-20200214-history
Haruto Mizushima
Haruto Mizushima is a childhood friend of Sousuke Nanami and the cousin of Arata Mizushima. At the same time he attends Seiso Academy and is a member of the Orchestra Club as a Cellist. He is a first year student thus his shirt is embossed with the red color of the first year students. It should be noted that unlike in the first Kiniro no Corda year color specialization has changed: red for first years, green for second years and blue for third years. Personality Haruto has a really strict and straight forward personality. His standards are really high and he doesn't like seeing people slacking off or having half assed motivations. Later it is seen that Haruto is also a really hard working person and helps his grandfather a lot at the shrine. Because of that he is really loved by the people who visit the shrine. After his grand-father accidentally get's in a little accident where a couple of wooden sticks fell on him, Haruto feels responsible for it because he left them there and was actually worried a lot about his grandfather and shut him self up in a room to 'reflect' on what he did. In the anime, his subplot is excluded for now (maybe for a second season). Haruto is usually called Haru who is a very serious member of the orchestra club. Due to his ambition, dedication, a sense of fairness and seriousness he initially clashes with Ritsu Kisaragi's decision to put Kanade Kohinata and Kyoya Kisaragi into the ensemble believing, with integrity, that they, the orchestra club, do not know at what skills the two new members operate on. Not to mention he found it offensive that both Kyouya and Kanade showed less enthusiasm at being part of the ensemble. Due to his conscientiousness and dedication to his art and performances he has a deep abrasive relationship from Kyouya from the beginning. Though, as he is fair, he trusts Daichi Sakaki's resolution at their being a test. His code of honor is again demonstrated when he appears before an agitated Kyouya and Kanade and informs them that the practice rooms are booked for an important reason (which Kanade realizes that everyone wants to participate in the test due to the ensemble being a very important thing for serious musicians making her more determined to practice for it). This could be because he may have overheard that Kyouya wanted to "wing it" with the audition and found that horribly rude. Due to this when Kanade approaches with Sousuke he is seen having a verbal showdown with Kyouya due to his indifference about something so important and called him "offensive" and the "worst sort of person" also saying he will reiterate these kind of words until Kyouya can understand the gravity of the situation. It is then that Sousuke gets enraged to at Kyouya and later onwards Haruto introduces him as his childhood friend from cello class. His shrine home is shown briefly when he says that Sousuke can stay as it has become late for him to go back to his own dorm. For a moment, he hesitates and becomes subtly angry because he realizes what top notch competition it is as he thinks that Sousuke has a wide range in skill and talent and shouldn't have been rejected. However, his fairness mentality is quickly again put forward when after hearing Kyouya and Kanade play as he easily embraces them as teammates. In the entire anime, Haruto is shown to be younger (First year) than the rest of the ensemble members but as serious as Ritsu though maybe less blunt. In the initial practices when Kanade is unmotivated he agrees with Ritsu's approach at critiquing her performance (though Daichi tells to be more kind) because he wants harmony and a natural flow for this is important to so many people. In this aspect he has always been a reliable team player. We see this mentality also when he chastises Takafumi Hido for behaving pompous and rude towards Sousuke because to him team solidarity and unity matters but with etiquette and class. This is the reason that he has frequent clashes with Kyouya whom he thinks irresponsible and too emotionally whimsical. When Kyouya acts indecisive about being First Violin it is Haru who is a bit rough with him as he thinks Kyouya should get his game on and eventually telling Kanade to ignore him because he feels Kyouya has no right (rightly so) to brush off his frustrations on other especially Kanade. Not to mention that he thinks Kyouya should be more responsible. As Haruto is fair he has no true dislike over Kyouya as he never objects to him first violin but just wants him to be dedicated. So he dislikes behaviors rather than people which show him to the most mature and cooperative person in the ensemble as he can play quite nicely alongside most people even Kyouya. Despite Sousuke's avoidance behavior after his selection into Amane High School's ensemble, he still decides to give him advice because he prefers fairness in most things. He did very worried about Kanade and was there with Kyouya to help her out of the situation after her kidnapping. Because of his dedication and good ideals he is mostly liked. This etiquette also is directed towards how one must conduct with others such as the opposite sex; he doesn't like that his own cousin Arata in the beginning made a stranger like Kanade carry his things and then ostentatiously flirted with her. As he doesn't like capricious flirting he also said he wants to protect Kanade (along with other Shiseikan and Seiso boys) from Arata's too easygoing nature stating that if he had his way then he would be dragging her the whole day everywhere unfairly. His music is a harmony and brimmed with the fairness of his character so he is able to mesh with others methods of playing and unite along with it. His cello playing is very calm and stoic but subtly emotive as he is. Trivia * The name Haruto 'means "light, sun, male" (陽), "distant, remote" (遥) or "clear weather" (晴) ('haru) and "soar, fly" (翔) (to). ** The kanji "斗" refers to a Chinese constellation. * Haruto's surname Mizushima 'means "water" (水) ('mizu) and "island" (島) (shima). fr:Haruto Mizushima Category:Characters Category:Seiso Category:Male characters